the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Carter
Appearance Leo is a short teenager, standing at about 5'4. Just don't mention that or he'll get mad fast. He has dark skin and curly silver hair that he keeps fairly short, just enough to actually curl up slightly. If straightened, it would probably reach his ears. His skin has random patches of silver "armor" adorning it. It keeps his joints free though for ease of movement. He has forest green eyes. His usual outfit first consists of a red t-shirt with the design of a popular brand emblazoned across it. He has green and black cargo shorts with a camo pattern, usually filled to the brim with random junk, and his black and red sneakers. He has black, fingerless gloves, and also a dark green baseball cap. Personality Leo is a very driven and hyperactive kid, who never knows when to quit. Well, unless he gets bored, that is. He is cursed with an abysmally short attention-span, and is likely to space out every few minutes if he's not interested in something. However, he can become borderline obsessed with certain things and not stop doing it or thinking about it for weeks on end. This sort of thing is most obvious with his drive to be the best trainer possible, despite his age. You can also see it when he becomes interested in researching pokemon. In all honesty, he is far more suited to being a researcher or scientist than a trainer, but he refuses to do so and sticks to training pokemon. He's not half bad at that either. Leo is very friendly toward nearly everyone he meets, being very trusting and somewhat naive. It's actually kind of confusing for some people how a kid with genius level intellect manages to be so dim when it comes to common sense about dealing with others. He may be smart, but he doesn't show it much unless he's "nerding out". He really likes getting his hands on any books he can though. History Leo was born in an gijinka fighting ring, not exactly the best start to a good childhood. He grew up only really knowing fighting, and was of course trained to start doing it too once he was old enough. He never knew his parents, at least as parents, but he knew of them being forced to fight as well. That said, he knew his older brother Tyler quite well. Even from the start, Tyler was extremely protective of him. He always knew him as more of a parent, and really admired the then teenager. Leo never saw any problem with what his life was like, never knowing anything different. In fact, he was rather looking forward to his first fight when he was 12. However, the night before, Tyler enacted an escape plan. He was woken in the middle of the night and practically carried out as they escaped. And by morning, he had finally seen his first sunrise. He was free. He never knew why Tyler had dragged him out, but he certainly appreciated it. He never wanted to go back. For the next few years, the two adjusted to living in the outside world. Tyler took any odd job he could, while Leo set to sitting at "home" where it was safe. Well, technically he went out to pick people's pockets and explore. That was fun. Though eventually, Tyler managed to make enough money to build a decent home for the two of them to live in together in the outskirts of town. Things were finally good. Moves Metal Claw Rock Tomb Tackle ' Protect' ' Harden' Mud Slap Headbutt Roar Abilities ''Sturdy ''- Category:Novarin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Advisors Category:Delta District Category:Gin Province Category:Siblings